


Orphan Black Drabbles

by Lenny9987



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: how about an Orphan Black one [drabble]? Helena meets Mika?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Sestras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about an Orphan Black one [drabble]? Helena meets Mika?

Their faces were partially obscured by their hair—one curtain of black, one blonde.

“You are sestra?” Helena asked with narrowed eyes.

Mika fidgeted. “I know what you did. I watched you. You killed them.”

Helena tilted her head. “I am different now. I protect my sestras. You are sestra.”

Mika glanced up at Helena briefly before looking down again and pulling her hair over her face.

Helena reached up slowly, not flinching when Mika did. She brushed the hair away from Mika’s cheek before one corner of her mouth ticked up in a prideful smile.

“I too have scars.”


	2. They Are Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm excited for the last season of OB and seeing Helena with her twins!

“They are boys!” Helena said with pride, one infant in each arm as her sestras filed into the room.

“Good,” Felix remarked peering over Sarah’s shoulder. “We could do with a bit more testosterone around here.”

“May I?” Allison asked, reaching towards one of the slumbering twins.

Helena nodded.

“What’re you gonna call ‘em?” Cosima asked.

“This one is Kendall and that one is Paul,” Helena said, nodding to each.

Siobhan put one hand to her mouth and rested the other on Sarah’s shoulder. Sarah reached up and covered Siobhan’s hand with her own.

“Is these names good?” Helena asked.


End file.
